Hasta que termine
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: HIATUS La joven Anna estaba desconcertada y no estaba conforme con la decisión de su hermana. Quiso acercarse a Elsa y detenerla, enfrentarla de una buena vez, pero cierto pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y se lo impidió. Anna lo miró a los ojos con tristeza, no podía creer que su hermana la apartara del amor de su vida. Hans no pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. La pelicula al igual que sus personajes son propiedad de disney animation, yo solo utilizo el mundo de Frozen para divertirme inventando posibles historias en donde Helsa si es real xD.

* * *

 _— La fiesta se acabo, las puertas se cierran. — Eso fue la última palabra de la nueva monarca de Arendelle._

 _— Espera, ¿Qué? — La joven Anna estaba desconcertada y no estaba conforme con la decisión de su hermana. Quiso acercarse a Elsa y detenerla, enfrentarla de una buena vez, pero cierto pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y se lo impidió. Anna lo miró a los ojos con tristeza, no podía creer que su hermana la apartara del mundo; de nuevo, y esta vez también del amor de su vida. Hans fingió comprensión, su plan estaba en marcha. Recién habia llegado a Arendelle y no planeaba marcharse con las manos vacías._

* * *

— ¡Larga vida al reinado de Hans Westergard! — Eso sería lo que gritarían las masas algún día. Algún día sus hermanos estarían por debajo de él, tendría poder inimaginable, una bella esposa la cual seria la envidia de todos y nunca nadie volvería a subestimarlo.

Tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

Había un reino próspero, él cual sería gobernado por una chiquilla inexperta; necesitaban de un rey, y estaba seguro de que él era ese Rey que Arendelle necesitaba.

Si bien no había logrado acercarse a la ahora Reina, la joven Princesa Anna, llena de inocencia, ilusiones y pecas, si que estaba loca por él, era una buena segunda opción.

Había logrado agradarles a varios invitados y a algunos empleados del castillo, seguramente hablarían bien de Hans a la Reina Elsa.

Pero, (¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?), Elsa de Arendelle no había resultado ser la chiquilla inexperta que él había pensado, no era ninguna ingenua y enseguida había notado algo raro en aquella pedida de mano.

— "No te puedes enamorar tan pronto" — Esas habían sido las palabras que habían pronunciado los labios de la rubia. Si no fuese por el gran parecido entre las dos hermanas, Hans hubiese dudado el que Elsa y Anna fuesen parientes, eran tan distintas y Elsa tenia algo que la volvia tan misteriosa, era un reto, alguien por quien Hans sentia un gran deseo de descubrir sus más grandes secretos. Lástima que estaba tan desesperado por gobernar Arendelle que había tenido que conformarse con Anna.

— Te pediré que te retires. — Dijo Elsa mirandolo con indiferencia. Ella sabía que él no era alguien de fiar. Ambos se miraban detenidamente como si desearan analizarse el uno al otro, estudiando cada gesto y movimiento que hacían, meditando cada palabra que saliera de sus bocas.

Ella estaba segura de que su fachada de Príncipe perfecto fallaría en cualquier momento, él cometería una equivocación y quedaría expuesto.

Él sabía que Elsa de Arendelle debia de tener una debilidad, un secreto que pudiese usar en su contra. Ella no era intocable, nadie lo era.

— Las puertas de cierran. — Dio media vuelta. Elsa había decidido que no habia más que discutir. Anna no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

La pobrecilla no veía lo que su hermana mayor trataba de hacer, alejarla de una posible amenaza, evitar que fuese utilizada como un vil e insignificante juguete. Estaba demasiado cegada por lo que ella creía que era amor de verdad y el deseo de ser libre, de no vivir a la sombra de su perfecta hermana. Ella no era un solo bonito adorno, podía ser notada por "ese alguien" y ¿Por qué no?, demostrar que podía ser igual o mejor que Elsa.

Hans la detuvo tomandola de la mano, queria evitar que Anna cometiera una locura y echara todo a perder. Elsa se retiró del salón y poco a poco los desconcertados invitados se fueron llendo.

Anna sintió como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Todo iba perfecto aquel día, había salido de palacio, hablado con personas y no solo con armaduras y pinturas. Había encontrado el amor, bailado hasta que los pies le dolieron y ahora su hermana la devolvía a la realidad, una triste y desdichada realidad donde se entretenia contando platos y era ignorada por todos, principalmente por la única familia que le quedaba; su hermana.

— Hans —. Pronunció su nombre despacio, como si fuese la ultima vez que diria aquel nombre. No queria perderlo, no a él.

— Tranquila. — El príncipe sureño acaricio su rostro y observo con detenimiento cada peca. La princesa pensaba que él deseaba recordar su rostro, para acordarse de ella cada vez que se sintiera solo, eran solo dos personas que se amaban que eran separadas por "la Reina malvada", o al menos por ese momento Anna consideraba a Elsa de esa manera. Porque, ¿Qué sabía Elsa sobre el amor de verdad?, ella solo apartaba a la personas, Elsa era miserable y queria que todos lo fueran. — Ni ella ni nadie podrá separarnos, no pienso dejarte, nunca. — La abrazo y beso su correspondió aquel abrazo y sin poder resistirlo, rompió en llanto.

Hans se quedaría el tiempo necesario en Arendelle, donde haria que Anna se enamorara cada vez más de él, hasta el punto en el cual ella seria capaz de cualquier cosa por Hans. Elsa podría tener la corona y el poder, sin embargo Hans tenía el amor de Anna, y sabía muy bien que una personas cuando estaba lo suficientemente loca de amor era capaz de todo. Usaria las cartas que tenia a su favor, tan solo esperaba que la Reina Elsa hiciera lo mismo, ella parecía ser una digna adversaria para él.

— Vamos Elsa, demuestra lo que tienes.

 **Nota de autor:**

Si, si, si, si. Ya se.

Wildy, no puedes terminar una historia y ya estas empezando otra

¿Qué paso con los treinta días?, ¿Y tus otras historias? ¿Acaso actualizaras esta?

Ok. La verdad estaba haciendo mis kilos de tarea...que por cierto aun no termino :p y de repente vino a mi mente esta historia, realmente me sorprendió ya que tengo un bloqueo y todo lo que pienso es "geometría, láminas, lineas, dibujos, diseño" la universidad me va a matar y recién voy en primer semestre, ¿Pero que les digo? Amo el dolor xD

Y esto es lo que posiblemente hubiese ocurrido si Anna no hubiese discutido con Elsa en el baile, sus poderes no quedaron expuestos y Anna no fue a buscarla a la montaña y bla bla bla, cabe mencionar que esto es una historia Helsa, pero habra momentos Hanna en un principio. Espero que disfruten este fic. Saludos a las personitas que me han apoyado aqui en .

¡Los amo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen no me pertenece:(**

* * *

 **II**

Las puertas fueron cerradas y al día siguiente la mayoria de los invitados partieron de vuelta a casa, Elsa fue amable con ellos al momento de despedirlos, a pesar de que el baile se vio violentamente interrumpido la noche previa, la Reina Elsa sabía exactamente que palabras usar para no crear conflictos entre reinos, sin duda sería una gobernante intachable.

El problema se presentó cuando cierto Príncipe sureño solicitó hablar con su majestad; ese sería el comienzo de muchos desacuerdos entre ambos.

—Alteza, si lo que planea es hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a ese repentino compromiso, debo decirle que pierde su tiempo. — Dijo Elsa. Definitivamente había algo en aquel noble que no terminaba de gustarle, pese a que su hermana menor parecía haber desarrollado sentimientos hacía él, la rubia no permitiría que alguien dañara a su pequeña Anna.

— Reina Elsa, estoy consiente de que fue una propuesta un poco precipitada. — Admitió el pelirrojo.

— Bastante, diría yo. — Opinó la rubia. —, ¿Por qué no deja de lado la actuación y muestra como es realmente?, conozco a los de su clase, Príncipe Hans.

— ¿Los de mi clase? — Cuestionó algo desconcertado el sureño. —, Oh majestad, admito no saber a lo que se refiere.

— Usted vino aquí buscando lo que muchos; reinar Arendelle, seguro pensaste que sería sencillo, una joven inexperta a cargo de un reino seguramente caería fácilmente en su juego, pero ¿Acaso no cree que muchos intentaron antes lo que usted?, actuando de forma encantadora, sonriendo y jurando amor eterno sin siquiera conocer a la persona.

— Opino que su majestad esta siendo prejuiciosa. — Comentó Hans.

— Prefiero pensar que estoy protegiendo a la persona que más amo. — Dijo Elsa seriamente. — No pienso que ni usted ni nadie juegue con los sentimientos de la Princesa Anna solo con el fin de obtener la corona.

— Estoy enterado de que algunos de mis hermanos han tratado de ganarse su corazón, Reina Elsa, sin embargo nadie parece ataer su atención. — Habló el príncipe. —, ¿Cree usted que yo sabiendo que mis hermanos lo han intentado, yo lo haría?, es obvio que iba usted a sospechar, no planee enamorarme de Anna, pero lo hice.

— ¿Me cree tan ingenua como para creer que existe el amor a primera vista? — Preguntó la Reina noruega. —. Alteza, no deseo que existan problemas entre Las islas del sur y Arendelle ni entre nosotros.

— ¿Por qué tendría que haberlos, Majestad? — La Reina observó detenidamente como el Príncipe extrangero procedia a librarse de sus guantes. —, comprendo que no confie en mi, ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero realmente creo amar a su hermana.

— Cree. — Dijo ella soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica. —, Es decir, ni siquiera esta seguro de amarla y ya ha pedido su mano en matrimonio, siento informarle Alteza, que una boda no es un juego, me temo que ni Anna ni usted tienen cinco años. — Dijo Elsa. —, no puedes casarte con alguien a menos de que estés completamente seguro que ese alguien es "el indicado"

— Es por eso Majestad, que he venido a solicitar su permiso para permanecer un tiempo aquí en palacio, con el fin de tratar mejor a Anna. — Elsa no pareció muy conforme con la idea de tener a ese indeseable príncipe como huésped en el castillo. — Usted dijo que alguien no podía casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer, y esa es la solución Majestad, permitanos a Anna y a mi conocernos mejor y ver si somos el uno para el otro.

— ¡Definitivamente no! — Exclamó Elsa, había sido una reacción involuntaria e incluso ella misma se sorprendió debido a esto. — Es decir, Alteza.

— ¿Cuál es el problema de que yo frecuente a Anna? — Interrumpió Hans. — ¿En qué le afecta eso a usted, Reina Elsa?

— Anna es mi hermana, la quiero, pero se más que nadie que ella puede ser muy inocente e incapaz de ver las malas intenciones de las personas, definitivamente no permitiré que un Príncipe con aires de grandeza se aproveche de su buen corazón.

— Y yo no pienso permitir que la mujer que amo sea dejada de lado por la única familia que tiene. — Dijo seriamente Hans. — Ella me importa, el hecho de que a usted Anna le sea indiferente significa que a todos nos dará igual su existencia, no todos somos como usted, Elsa. — Dijo su nombre de manera despectiva; lo cual podria ser un riesgo ya que la Reina podría echarlo de su reino con tan solo tronar los dedos, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes ser derrotado por una rubia oxigenada.

— Quiero a mi hermana. — Dijo Elsa. —, no me importa cual sea su opinión al respecto. Le daré un consejo, Hans. — Pronunció su nombre de la misma manera en que él dijo el de ella. —, no le conviene tomar cierta actitud en un reino que no es el suyo, nunca se sabe cual puede ser la reacción de las personas.

— ¿Es una amenaza, Majestad?

— No, Alteza. — Contestó la Reina. —, es algo que todo invitado debería saber.

— Me sorprende ese comentario por parte de alguien que nunca ha asistido a algun evento fuera de su reino.

— Alteza, no es necesario viajar para conocer los buenos modales, según tengo entendido incluso los niños los conocen. — Hans podría asegurar que la Reina estaba retandolo. —, no deseo sonar descortés, pero tengo que atender mis deberes, le deseo buen viaje, Príncipe Hans.

La dulce Anna estaba deshecha, justo cuando parecía haber un rayo de sol al final del camino Elsa lo extinguió.

— He hablado con tu hermana; es decir, la Reina. — Relató Hans. —, trate de convencerla de permitirme permancer aqui un tiempo para tratarnos mejor y así el no conocernos lo suficiente no sería una excusa para que ella impida nuestra boda.

— ¿Ella se negó, cierto? — Cuestionó la Princesa de Arendelle.

— La Reina Elsa se opone a que yo la frecuente, Anna. — Fingió tristeza al decirlo. —, te amo Anna, y no quiero que tu hermana te hiera tan solo porque no está de acuerdo con nosotros, me ha pedido que me marche y quizá eso es lo mejor para ti.

— No, Hans, por favor no te vayas. — La pelirroja sentía que su mundo de derrumbaba, a su hermana no le bastaba sólo con apartarse de ella sin explicación alguna, ahora quería que ella fuese miserable, que no tuviese a nadie.

— La Reina me lo ha pedido; prácticamente fue una orden. — Dijo Hans.

— ¡¿A quien le importa lo que piense Elsa?! — Exclamó la Princesa. — Yo te amo, no importa lo que mi hermana piense.

— Anna, escúchame. Su Majestad esta convencida de que yo sólo la estoy utilizando y que mis sentimientos por ti no son más que mentiras. — Dijo Hans.

— ¿Qué va a saber ella?, ¿Qué puede saber Elsa sobre amor?. — Cuestionó la Princesa. —, ¿Cómo va a saber si un amor es real o no una persona que no siente amor por nadie? — Hans abrazó a Anna.

— Sólo nos meteremos en problemas. — Dijo Hans.

— Hablaré con ella, trataré de convenserla de alguna manera. — Dijo Anna. — Haré un último intento.

Anna debía admitir que se sentía intimidada por Elsa; ¿Quién no?. Le sorprendió que la Reina aceptara recibirla en su oficina, después de todo, por 13 años Elsa la ignoró y no la dejo entrar a su vida.

— Buen día, Anna. — Saludó Elsa. — ¿Querías hablar conmigo? — Pregunto la nueva gobernante de Arendelle. Anna tragó saliva y se armo de valor.

— En realidad si, por trece años he querido hacerlo. — Respondió Anna con voz molesta. —, me has ignorado cruelmente por todos estos años y cuando al fin aparece alguien para quien no soy invisible, te molesta. ¿Por qué me odias Elsa?, ¡¿Qué te hice para merecer tu desprecio?!

— Creo que lo estas maltentendiendo, Anna. — Dijo Elsa. — No te odio y si le pedí a ese Príncipe que se retirara fue tan sólo para protegerle, Anna, él ni siquiera te conoce y asegura amarte, ¿Cómo es que eso no te parece sospechoso de alguna manera?

— Hans me ama y yo lo amo a él, te guste o no. — Dijo Anna.

— Anna, no lo conoces lo suficiente.

— ¡Tu tampoco! — Gritó la menor de las hermanas. — Me ignoraste por años, pero ya basta. Esta vez vas a escucharme.

— Él no puede quedarse.

— Lo hará, al menos dale una oportunidad.

— ¿Una oportunidad de jugar contigo?, por supuesto que no.

— No porque tu me no me ames Elsa, significa que nadie pueda hacerlo. — Dijo Anna. — Podrás ser la Reina, pero no permitire que arruines mi vida, Hans va a quedarse un tiempo y podremos conocernos y al fin tu no podrás oponerte a nuestra boda.

— Sólo espero que no te lleves una gran desilusión, Anna.

— Hans no es como tu, Elsa, él jamás me fallaría. — Eso fue como clavar un cuchillo en el corazón de Elsa. — Y si acaso eso no es suficiente para ti, aceptaré tu oferta y me iré con él y juro que jamás volverás a verme; aunque claro, no es como si te importara.

Anna salió de la oficina de la Reina, mientras que Elsa se quedó bastante preocupada. Deseaba volver a encerrarse en su habitación antes de hacer un paso en falso y revelar la terrible maldición que poseía desde su nacimiento, pero con Hans rondando por allí junto a Anna, no pensaba perderlos de vista ni un sólo momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, simplemente uso el universo de Frozen y a sus personajes por diversión.

* * *

 **III**

— Contrólate, concéntrate. — Decía la joven Reina mientras daba vueltas en su oficina e intentaba no congelar nada. De pronto parecía que sus guantes no eran suficiente para mantener su poder oculto, desde la llegada de la indeseable visita de Hans Westergard Elsa había estado muy nerviosa; era obvio que el Príncipe no tenia exactamente las mejores intenciones, ¿Por qué Anna no podía notarlo?

La Princesa de Arendelle parecía creer que su vida era un cuento de hadas; uno en donde su hermana mayor era la Reina malvada que hacía lo necesario por separarla de su Príncipe azul y que Hans era ese dichoso Príncipe de ensueño que había llegado para liberarla de su encierro en la torre del castillo. Sin embargo Anna no tenía ni la menor idea de como era la vida real y pensaba que las personas malvadas vestían siempre de negro, se la pasaban malhumorados todo el tiempo, en fin, ella creía que era suficiente con ver a simple vista a una persona para saber si era buena o mala.

No es que Elsa fuera una experta en como funcionaban las cosas en "la vida real", es decir, estuvo encerrada en su habitación por 13 años, sin embargo era algo desconfiada y además prácticamente había gobernado Arendelle por los últimos 3 años con ayuda del consejo real y sabía que en ocasiones las personas que cometen ciertos crímenes son los menos esperados y que las apariencias engañaban.

Es decir, ella parecía una chica normal; ¿Quién imaginaría que ella era una especie de bruja helada?

Posiblemente Anna; pero no en el sentido literal.

Por el momento tenía que lidiar con todo un reino, con sus poderes y mantener vigilado al pelirrojo. Demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, pero por el bien de su hermana menor tenía que conseguir que Hans Westergard abandonase Arendelle lo más pronto posible.

De pronto cierta pelirroja irrumpió en su oficina sobresaltándola.

— Anna. — Dijo sorprendida Elsa. Por suerte esta vez sus guantes si evitaron que las cosas se pusieran _heladas._ — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Elsa, te lo pediré sólo una vez más. — Dijo Anna notoriamente molesta. — deja de intentar separarnos a Hans y a mi, en la fiesta tu dijiste claramente "No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer", y Hans te pidió permiso para permanecer aquí y tu se lo negaste, ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?, ¿Acaso planeas mantenerme aquí encerrada para siempre?

— En primer lugar Anna, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada. — Dijo la Reina en un tono de voz que no simpatizo a la menor de las hermanas. — En la fiesta te pedí que me escucharas, sin embargo te negaste...

— Te dije que cualquier cosa que quisieras decirme Hans podía escucharla,confío en él Elsa. — Interrumpió Anna.

— Princesa Anna, creí que usted sabía que es de mala educación interrumpir a una persona cuando esta hablando. — Anna se sentia tan impotente. ¿Acaso Elsa pensaba que con hablarle de usted ella cambiaría de opinión? —, Ya tiene 18 años, se que usted no es una niña, pero quien parece no haberlo entendido es usted. Entiendo perfectamente que desea tomar sus propias decisiones, pero el matrimonio no es un juego. Sin embargo lo que le decía era que yo solicite un poco de tiempo para que me escuchara y usted se negó a concedérmelo y ahora usted desea que yo escuche atentamente y cumpla sus caprichos, no es algo muy justo ¿O si?

— ¡No es un capricho! — Exclamó la menor. — Amo a Hans, te guste o no.

— Lo acabas de conocer y podría apostar a que no sabes nada sobre él. — Dijo Elsa. —, puede que te haya contado un par de cosas sobre donde vive, su comida favorita o incluso sobre cuantos hermanos tiene, pero Anna, eso no es suficiente para saber como es una persona realmente, mucho menos para saber si de verdad es amor.

— Simplemente estas celosa de que por primera vez alguien se interesa en mi y no en ti por ser la mayor. — Acuso Anna. —, si Hans estuviese interesado simplemente en la corona, ¿Por qué no intento acercarse a ti?

— Aún no lo se. — Dijo Elsa. —, pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que planea algo.

— Entonces no estas segura. — Afirmó la Princesa con alegría. —, es sólo una suposición tuya, pero lo que estas haciendo es lo mismo que según tu yo estoy haciendo: Juzgar a una persona sin conocerla.

Elsa se golpeo mentalmente la cabeza en contra de su escritorio. Quizá debió pensar mejor eso último que dijo.

— ¿Qué pretendes Anna?, ¿Qué te permita salirte con la tuya? — Cuestionó Elsa. — Por favor solo piensa por un momento, ¿No te parece que quizá Hans es demasiado "perfecto" para ser verdad?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no esta actuando?

— ¿Qué te hace creer a ti que él esta fingiendo cuando ni siquiera le haz dado una oportunidad?, porque eso es exactamente lo que haces: Apartar a todos sin darles la oportunidad de conocerte o de tu conocerlos, simplemente no te importa excluir a los demás, pero te diré algo Elsa de Arendelle, con esa actitud simplemente lograras quedarte sola toda la vida.

— Si lo que sugieres es que conviva con tu intento de pretendiente no pienso hacerlo, después de todo no me importa apartar a los demás. — Dijo Elsa sintiéndose algo afectada por las palabras de Anna. —, yo no pienso que él sea una buena influencia para ti, desde que Hans apareció tu comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear y si ese Príncipe permanece demasiado tiempo aquí afectará tu reputación y yo no quiero eso.

— ¿Cómo podría afectarla? — Cuestionó la pelirrroja.

— Anna, no fui la única que notó que estabas demasiado entusiasmada con Hans en la fiesta, después de todo provocaste toda una escena en la fiesta e incluso realizaron su intento de musical; debo reconocer que tienen talento improvisando. — Comentó la gobernante. —, Anna, las personas inventan chismes todo el tiempo y existen personas que creen esos chismes, se que tu jamás harías algo indebido, pero si pasas demasiado tiempo con él las personas lo creerán y si las cosas entre Hans y tu no funcionan puede que debido a esos chismes nadie este interesado en algo serio contigo, así que lo que puedo ofrecerte por el momento es una relación a distancia y si resulta puede venir a visitarte unas cuantas veces.

— Si alejas a Hans, me alejarás a mi también. — Dijo Anna. — Tomaré tu palabra, me iré con él y jamás volverás a verme, te lo juro Elsa.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró Anna decepcionada con la respuesta recibida por parte de su hermana. Definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué no traes a Hans y le damos las buenas noticias?, podrán vivir felizmente en las islas del sur y tan solo a cambio de renunciar a ser parte de la sucesión al trono de Arendelle, ya que dices que jamás volveré a verte no creo que lo necesites.

— Se lo que planeas; piensas que al no ser parte de la linea de sucesión Hans dejará de estar interesado en mi, pero te equivocas y voy a probártelo. Traeré a Hans.

 **oOo**

Anna había salido de su oficina en busca del sureño y mientras tanto la joven Reina se mantenía sentada frente a su escritorio con la cabeza recargada en las palmas de sus manos mientras tan solo deseaba que Hans se apartara de su hermanita y que ella no cometiera ninguna locura.

Quería mucho a Anna, pero sabía perfectamente que su madre siempre había tratado de compensarla por apartarla del mundo exterior y a la pelirroja tan solo le había bastado pedir algo para que la antigua Reina se lo cumpliera, era casi obvio que la Princesa esperaba que toda su vida tan solo tendría que chasquear los dedos para que todo se hiciera como ella quería.

 **oOo**

Anna le había dicho a Hans que Elsa deseaba hablar con ambos, aunque lo primero que cruzó por la mente del pelirrojo fue que la rubia al fin había cedido a darles su bendición rápidamente desechó esa idea puesto que la nueva Reina de Arendelle parecía ser algo necia y no cambiaría tan fácilmente de opinión.

— Príncipe Hans, me da gusto que haya podido venir. No le quitaré mucho de su tiempo, he decidido que tanto Anna como usted pueden estar juntos como desean. — O tal vez si. —, claro si a usted le parece bien el trato que acordamos Anna y yo.

— ¿Cuál es ese trato majestad? — Preguntó Hans presintiendo que aquello no le iba a gustar.

— Anna esta dispuesta a renunciar a ser parte de la linea de sucesión al trono y marcharse de Arendelle para que ustedes puedan vivir juntos en donde quiera que deseen. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo?

No, no lo estaba.

¿De qué serviría seguir al lado de Anna si no podía tener Arendelle?, pero eso era lo que quería Elsa y aunque Anna dijera lo contrario era bastante notorio que a la Reina le preocupaba el bienestar de su hermanita y que la quería a su manera, lo más probable era que era proposición era un plan para des enmascararlo enfrente de la menor de las hermanas, definitivamente la joven e inexperta Reina necesitaría más que eso para sacarlo del camino.

— Estando junto a Anna, ¿Qué más necesito? — Anna lo abrazó con mucha alegría mientras que Elsa no pudo ocultar su preocupación. — Partiremos en cuanto usted lo disponga Majestad.

Sabía que Elsa no permitiría marchar a Anna y Hans lograría que la estirada Reina de Arendelle aceptara darles su bendición ya fuera a las buenas o a las malas, ya después se encargaría de deshacerse de ella; Elsa de Arendelle tan solo representaba un obstáculo en sus planes para conseguir la corona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni del 0.000001% de Frozen y sus personajes, simplemente hago esto por diversión en lugar de hacer la mucha tarea que tengo.**

* * *

 **IV**

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? — Se preguntaba el décimo tercer Príncipe de las Islas del sur mientras empezaba a empacar sus cosas; esa mañana mientras desayunaban la Reina les había dicho que podrían partir a la mañana siguiente puesto que el clima los favorecería para tener un lindo y tranquilo viaje hasta su reino natal; al cual por cierto Hans no deseaba volver.

Sin embargo la testaruda de la Princesa parecía decidida a seguirlo a cualquier parte del mundo aunque eso significara renunciar a su vida y a su derecho por nacimiento a ser la segunda en la linea de sucesión al trono de Arendelle. Por un lado le reconocía a Anna su determinación, pero por otro lado realmente le llegaba a preocupar la salud mental de Anna, es decir; ¡Lo acababa de conocer!

— Ya estoy empezando a sonar como la Reina Elsa. — Se dijo a si mismo, pero simplemente no dejaba de pensar como es que una chica podía estar tan convencida de amar a alguien de tan fácil manera, tan solo le habían hecho falta falsas promesas y juramentos de amor eterno, claro que si se casaba con Anna tendría que mantener aquel engaño por un buen rato, pero bien valía la pena soportar a la pelirroja si con ello obtenía lo que tanto anhelaba.

Sin embargo, ¿Estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Anna sin tener algo cambio?.

No podía negar que la Princesa era bonita, sin embargo no era su "tipo de persona", realmente no tenían mucho en común; aunque no es como si hubiesen tenido suficiente tiempo para conocerse.

¿A quien engañaba?; no toleraría el tener a Anna a su lado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo si intentaba acercarse a Elsa e intentar ganarse el corazón de la fría y distante gobernante se darían cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Más tarde se dirigió a la oficina de la Reina, la rubia no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, sin embargo se comportó amable.

— Buen día, Alteza. — Saludó ella. — ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Majestad — Dijo Hans haciendo una perfecta reverencia. — En realidad, he terminado de empacar y simplemente venía a despedirme, puesto que Anna y yo planeamos partir muy temprano mañana y quizá no tengamos oportunidad de decir adiós después.

— En realidad si no les molesta, los acompañaré al muelle por la mañana — Habló la joven —, sin embargo agradezco el gesto.

— Es una pena que no hayamos podido conocernos más, Majestad. — Elsa lo miró interrogante. —, es decir, se que usted no tiene la mejor impresión de mi persona, reconozco que me apresuré al proponerle matrimonio a la Princesa Anna, pero créame que mis intenciones con su hermana son las mejores.

— Tiene razón, su propuesta fue bastante apresurada. — Opinó la Reina.

— Sin embargo jamás pretendí el afectar su relación con su hermana, es obvio que por ahora las cosas no se encuentran muy bien entre ustedes dos, enserio lamento los problemas que mis acciones provocaron, pero quiero a Anna y le prometo que haré cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

— Me alegra — Dijo seriamente Elsa. —, siendo totalmente honesta con usted Príncipe Hans, mi relación con Anna no ha sido la mejor desde hace años, así que no todo es culpa suya, y espero que mi opinión respecto a usted sea errónea y que de verdad quiera a Anna.

 _Realmente deseaba estar equivocada..._

— Posiblemente en un futuro podamos arreglar las cosas y ser buenos amigos. — Sonrió con dulzura. —, por ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que desearle lo mejor, Majestad.

Él salió de la oficina de Elsa dejando a la joven algo confundida, algo le decía que toda esa conversación había sido un truco para tratar de convencerla de impedir que el par de pelirrojos partiera, por otra parte Elsa no quería perder definitivamente a Anna y si la dejaba partir lo más probable era que las cosas entre ambas jamás tendrían solución.

 _Quería impedir que Anna partiera_

¿Valía la pena poner a prueba a Hans con el riesgo de perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Anna había pasado todo el resto del día junto a Hans y tratando de evitar a Elsa.

 _Esta vez Elsa no sería la ganadora._

Si bien de niñas habían sido las mejores amigas y compartido secretos, un día ella simplemente se aparto sin dar explicación alguna y sus padres no parecían tener problema con aquello ni con cerrar las puertas del palacio sin darle un porque.

Anna estaba consciente de que en ese entonces era tan solo una niña, sin embargo no soportaba el sentir que sus padres y Elsa tenían una especie de lazo especial; uno del cual ella no formaba parte, y si bien la Reina Idun había sido muy unida con Anna, el Rey Adgar parecía importarle más Elsa.

En ocasiones Anna simplemente se sentía insuficiente, como si estuviera a la sombra de su perfecta hermana mayor, pero ahora por primera vez en su vida alguien la había notado a ella y no se sentía como "la hermana menor de la Reina", sino como "Anna" y por primera vez en muchos años sentía que eso era suficiente para una persona.

 _Para Hans_

Estaba consciente de que le había hablado a Elsa como una niña maleducada; exigiendo que le cumpliese un "capricho" como lo había llamado su hermana, sin embargo le ponía furiosa el hecho de pasaron 13 años en los cuales la mayor ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra y actuaba como si no le importara; como si por todos esos años ella no la hubiese notado.

y ahora estaba terminando de empacar, se había tardado más de lo necesario en hacer sus maletas para darle la oportunidad de Elsa de aparecer y decirle "Por favor, no te vayas" y ella torpemente había mantenido la esperanza de que eso pasaría.

Y tan solo se preguntaba, Si Elsa aseguraba que Hans le mentía y solo fingía amarla; ¿Por qué era al único que ella parecía importarle?, si Elsa decía quererla y preocuparse por ella, ¿Por qué permitía que ella se marchara con alguien a quien Elsa consideraba un completo extraño?

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Ni siquiera había salido el sol cuando llegaron al muelle.

Elsa había ido a despertar a Anna desde muy temprano para que no perdiera el barco y eso le había roto el corazón a la Princesa. Se encontraban subiendo las maletas al navío mientras la joven Reina les deseaba un buen viaje y la mayor felicidad del mundo.

— ¿Enserio permitirás esto? — Se preguntaba a si misma Elsa. — ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

— No puedes casarte con Anna. — Pensaba Hans —, no si ella renuncia a su titulo.

Los mayores intentaban actuar tranquilos, pero sus mentes eran un desastre y en su interior tenían toda una lucha de prioridades, por una parte no querían renunciar a lo que querían, pero cualquier movimiento en falso y todo se echaría a perder.

— Puedes permitir que sean novios y con el tiempo esa "relación" terminará. — Empezaba a considerar ella.

— Sólo admite todo, de igual manera no conseguirás la corona si te mantienes en silencio — Se decía a si mismo el extranjero.

 _— No puedes permitir que él se salga con la suya_

 _— No debes dejarla ganar tan fácil._

Hans subió al barco y se giró a ver a Anna. — ¿Lista, _Anni_? — La pelirroja miró a su al rededor, ni siquiera había tenido suficiente tiempo para recorrer y conocer cada rincón de su reino natal y ahora estaba a punto de abandonarlo para siempre.

— Adios, Elsa — Pronunció la menor de las hermanas antes de girarse y dirigirse al barco donde la esperaba al que creía el amor de su vida.

— Detén esta locura. — Pensaban tanto Hans como Elsa.

Anna se detuvo de pronto.

— ¿Enserio, Elsa? — Preguntó la pelirroja. Elsa la miró sorprendida. — No quiero irme, a pesar de que a ti parezco no importarte yo te quiero, _Els._ A pesar de que por 13 años tu me diste la espalda y simplemente te alejaste yo no pienso hacer lo mismo y dejarte sola, porque se lo que se siente y no se lo deseo a nadie, no se si alguna vez volvamos a hacer las mejores amigas del mundo, pero, ¿Enserio, Elsa?, ¿Me dejarías ir sin siquiera tratar de detenerme?, ¿Tan poco te importo? — Cuestionó Anna con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Amo a Hans. — Continuó la Princesa. —, pero no quiero tener que elegir entre ambos.

— Anna — Dijo Hans acercándose a la joven. —, escucha, yo fui muy honesto al decirte que te amaba y quería casarme contigo; quiero casarme contigo — Él la tomó de las manos con ternura —, pero no quiero que vengas conmigo si eso te hace infeliz, hallaremos una solución; una en la cual podamos estar juntos y la Reina este de acuerdo, partiré a las Islas del sur, pero prometo escribirte todo el tiempo.

y fue entonces cuando ambos se abrazaron tan fuerte como si no quisieran que nada ni nadie los separase. Después de una larga despedida bajaron del navío las maletas de la Princesa y Hans abordo el barco que lo llevaría lejos de Anna.

Elsa sabía que eso era lo mejor, pero sabía que ahora si que era la villana desde el punto de vista de su hermana menor y se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al verla tan triste y tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— Esperen — Habló Elsa sorprendiendo a los enamorados quienes estaban atentos esperando escuchar lo que la Reina tenía que decirles. —, sigo sin confiar en usted, Príncipe Hans, pero le he dicho a mi hermana que no puedes conocer completamente a una persona con la primera impresión que tuviste de esa persona, y es algo hipócrita de mi parte decírselo cuando yo no me he dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Ambos pelirrojos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, mientras que Elsa ni siquiera comprendía el porque pronunciaba todas esas palabras que no quería decir. Prácticamente todo se había solucionado: Anna se quedaba y Hans se marchaba; tal y como ella quería.

— Puede quedarse un tiempo — Dijo Elsa. —, pero con varias condiciones, no se hospedará en el castillo, sus visitas serán supervisadas y bajo cierto horario. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Anna estaba tan feliz que fue hacía su hermana para darle un gran abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, pero la rubia se apartó dándole a entender que no le agradaba el contacto físico.

— Le aconsejo Alteza que empiece a buscar un lugar acogedor donde hospedarse y en cuando a usted; Princesa Anna, debería volver a palacio y desempacar sus maletas.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Hans vio a las hermanas dirigirse al castillo y sonrió al haberle ganado esa partida a la fría Reina.

 _Hans 1 — Elsa 0_

Y esto tan sólo recién había comenzado.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí Wildy con un nuevo capítulo de esto que se llama "Hasta que termine", y bueno el capitulo pasado al fin descubrí como poner guiones largos en mi computadora ¡Gracias Google!, dónde si se ponerlos es en mi tableta, pero ese aparato se niega a funcionar cuando entro a Fanfiction.

Y bueno ¡Al fin le puse portada a este fic!

Bueno, esta vez quien salió vencedor fue nuestro villanito al cual amamos por alguna extraña razón de la vida, pero en si quien cedió fue Annita, quien creo yo era la que más fácil se rendiría en esta situación, es decir, la chiquilla tiene determinación como vimos en Frozen, sin embargo no creo que tenga demasiada, puesto que cuando Elsa la echó de su castillo de hielo no volvió a intentar hablar con ella, la veo como el tipo de persona que una vez que intento algo cierta cantidad de veces y no lo logro mejor se rinde.

En otras noticias, he tratado de continuar con los 30 días, pero los AUs escolares o que se relacionen con la escuela no son mi fuerte, me gusta mucho leerlos, pero escribirlos no tanto y no se cuando tenga listo el siguiente Prompt, el cual es "Tutorias, lo he escrito como unas 9 veces y ninguna me ha gustado, así que esperemos que la décima sea la vencida xD

y en cuanto a Mentiras en el hielo, trataré de actualizar pronto.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece y ya me he resignado que jamás me pertenecerá.**

* * *

 **V**

 _Hans:_

 _¿Se puede saber por qué no he sabido nada de ti hasta ahora?, he escuchado que la Reina Elsa de Arendelle de la nada echó a todos sus invitados así que me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que sigues haciendo allí?, espero que no te metas en líos jovencito. Escríbeme en cuanto recibas esta nota me gustaría saber que excusa tienes esta vez._

 _Atentamente, tu padre. El Rey James de Las Islas del Sur._

El pelirrojo arrugo la hoja de papel y la arrojó al cesto de la basura. Sabía que su padre seguiría insistiendo con el asunto y que si no tenía una respuesta rápido era capaz de viajar hasta Arendelle para llevárselo jalando de la oreja como si de un niño malcriado de tratara.

Estaba cansado de que su padre lo tratara como un bebé tan sólo por ser el menor, pero algún día le demostraría que era perfectamente capaz de hacer de igual o mejor forma lo que sus hermanos realizaban.

Por ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de apresurar las cosas con Anna, aunque ganarse la aprobación de la Reina no sería nada sencillo. Pero como decía aquel dicho _Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña._

Era medio día cuando Gerda le había llevado té y galletas a Elsa. La rubia podía pasarse el día entero encerrada en su oficina debido a las muchas responsabilidades que conllevaba portar la corona. La puerta estaba abierta, pero aún así dio dos golpes a esta.

— Alteza — Saludó Gerda haciendo una reverencia.

— Príncipe Hans, que sorpresa verlo por aquí — Comentó Elsa con un toque de sarcasmo. — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

— En realidad sólo quería que volviéramos a empezar, es obvio que las cosas entre nosotros están algo tensas.

— No existen " _cosas entre nosotros"_ Alteza. — Habló la rubia. — Usted es sólo un invitado que le agrada a mi hermana, pero entre usted y yo no existe una especie de relación; de ninguna clase.

— ¿Gusta una taza de té, Alteza? — Preguntó amablemente Gerda. Hans accedió y la mujer se marchó.

— Cierto. Pero aún así es obvio que yo no le agrado — Dijo Hans.

— Mi impresión respecto a usted no es la mejor, es verdad. — Dijo la joven —, pero no podría decirle si usted me agrada o no. Prácticamente es un desconocido para mi.

— Exacto. — Dijo Hans. —, he tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Anna y saber cosas sobre ella, como es, lo que le gusta, ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas. — Comentó el pelirrojo —, pero en realidad no se nada sobre usted y me gustaría que eso cambiara. Aunque se que usted debe pensar lo peor de mi debido a esa apresurada propuesta de matrimonio.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo quiero conocerlo a usted, Alteza? — Preguntó Elsa

— Aquí esta su té, Príncipe Hans. — Dijo Gerda antes de depositar una taza con té de menta y un plato con unas cuantas galletas de mantequilla.

— Muchas gracias, Gerda. — Dijo el sureño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer preguntó si acaso a alguno se les ofrecia algo más, pero tanto la Reina como el pelirrojo respondieron que no, así que se fue después de hacer una reverencia.

— Como le decía, Príncipe Hans. No tengo interés alguno en que existan _cosas entre nosotros_ y dudo mucho el que sea posible una especie de amistad entre ambos. Y aunque usted trate de engañarme con esa fachada de Príncipe encantador se que no tiene las mejores intenciones.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Me está juzgando sin conocerme en lo absoluto.

— Y usted me subestima al pensar que me logrará convencer con una sonrisa de darle mi bendición para su boda con mi hermana. Debería conseguirse otro truco, ¿Cree que es el primer hombre que viene a Arendelle con _sus mismas intenciones?_

— Tomando en cuenta el que las puertas del castillo han estado cerradas por 13 años, si. Si creo ser el primero. — Ella lo miró molesta. —, tengo una idea. Hace días Anna y yo habíamos estado hablando sobre ir a dar un paseo, si usted deseara acompañarnos los 3 podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos y _conocernos_ un poco.

— Estoy ocupada.

— Ni siquiera le he dicho que día sería. — dijo Hans

— De igual manera seguro estaré ocupada.

— Vaya, Anna me comentó que usted era algo así como _alérgica a la diversión y al aire libre_ pero yo pensé que tan sólo estaba exagerando. Creo que ella tenía razón.

— ¿ _Alérgica a la diversión,_ es enserio? — Cuestionó Elsa confundida. Puede que no saliera de su habitación, pero no era la persona más aburrida del planeta. — Eso es una tontería.

— Puede que no la conozca, Majestad. Sin embargo usted no parece ser del tipo de persona que se divierte.

— No soy aburrida, ¿De acuerdo? — Exclamó ella un poco frustrada.

— Oh, claro que no lo es. — Dijo Hans usando el sarcasmo sin un poco de vergüenza. —, si tan sólo hubiese una forma de probárselo a Anna. Algo cómo un paseo por ejemplo.

— ¿Ese es su mejor intento para convencerme de acompañarlos? — Preguntó ella antes de dar un sorbo a su té de menta.

— Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. — Rió un poco. Ella sólo rodó los ojos. —, pero so es verdad que Anna dijo eso de _alergia a la diversión._ La invitación sigue en pie en caso de que usted cambie de opinión o deje de _estar ocupada._

— Gracias. — Dijo ella. Continuaron tomando té y comiendo galletas en silencio aunque Elsa no podía evitar sentir algo de asco al ver como Hans sumergía las galletas en el té antes de comérselas.

— ¿Día ocupado? — Preguntó Hans para crear una conversación.

— Un poco. — Se limitó al responder. — Parece que es un lindo día, seguro usted preferirá pasear por los jardínes con Anna a tomar el té.

No. Definitivamente no.

Pero Hans no podía responder con la verdad, sabía que Anna era una buena y dulce chica, pero también demasiado energética y tan sólo necesitaba un descanso de la Princesa. La pelirroja era parlanchina y rara vez lo dejaba hablar a él, además deseaba que hicieran toda clase de cosas que podrían poner en riesgo su bienestar, como por ejemplo subir al tejado de palacio o bajar las escaleras en bicicleta.

¿Era mucho pedir una tranquila conversación sentados en una banca?

— En realidad no he visto a Anna hoy. — Contestó Hans. —, seguramente anda recorriendo los pasillos de palacio y volviendo locos a todos. — Rió un poco.

— Si, eso suele hacer ella. — Al pelirrojo le pareció ver a la joven sonreír por un momento. —, es algo... hiperactiva. No puede estarse quieta mucho tiempo, pero ¿Qué le digo?, así la queremos.

— Si. Aún no puedo creer que estuve a punto de apartarla de su lado, realmente lamento aquello. — Habían pasado unos días desde aquel asunto de "Anna y yo nos iremos muy lejos y viviremos felices y comeremos perdices" y hasta la fecha no se había hablado al respecto. — Fue una locura, ¿Cierto?

— Sin duda alguna — Afirmó Elsa. —, se que usted siempre lo supo y no quería marcharse de esa manera, pero se empeña demasiado en complacer a Anna y ser "el hombre perfecto"

— Quiero hacerla feliz. — Se excusó Hans.

— Aún así. Llegará el día en el cuál usted tenga que decirle "no", si mi hermana lo ama tanto como asegura hacerlo lo seguirá haciendo aunque no le de todo lo que ella desea.

— Si se refiere a lo del otro día, si le decía que no a Anna, le hubiese dado la razón a usted sobre su opinión sobre mi. Usted esta convencida de que no amo a la Princesa Anna y que sólo ambisiono el trono, lo cual no hago.

— Todo el tiempo usted intentó manipularme para que fuera yo la que cediera y les permitiera quedarse aquí, casarse, en fin, complacer a Anna con tal de no perderla. — dijo Elsa. —, he de admitir que su actuación es impresionante, Alteza, pero si quiere mi sincera opinión es bastante cobarde de su parte el no decirme de frente lo que desea.

— Supuse que diría que no.

— Y eligió el camino fácil. Pero no siempre lo _fácil_ resulta como uno quiere, Alteza. — Dijo ella. —, y en ocasiones lo difícil o _imposible_ tiende a sorprendernos. Aunque no todos se atreven a tomar ese camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirme?

— Que en pocas palabras a usted le da miedo tomar riesgos. — Dijo ella. — y siendo honesta con usted me preocupa que usted este jugando con los sentimientos de Anna tan sólo porque escuchó los rumores de que era muy difícil acercarse a mi.

— Es buena. — Pensó Hans. — ¿Celosa? — Preguntó con tono divertido. Elsa pareció estar confundida o nerviosa; quizá ambas.

— ¿Celosa, yo?, ¿Por qué estaría celosa? — Preguntó la Reina. —, ni siquiera lo conozco como para sentir algo por usted. Príncipe Hans, usted me es completamente indiferente.

— ¿Si tan poco le importo por qué se empeña tanto en que me vaya?, ¿Acaso esconde algo, Majestad?

— Anna me preocupa. — Dijo ella. —, y la conozco, se que en ocasiones no piensa en las consecuencias que pueden traer sus acciones, simplemente hace cosas sin pensarlo dos veces y no pienso permitir que un Príncipe manipulador se aproveche de eso. Así que Alteza, ¿Puedo saber cuando piensa retornar a su hogar? Imagino que debe tener responsabilidades en Las islas del sur.

— Al igual que usted, Anna me preocupa; enserio la quiero y usted no sabe quien soy ni lo que siento así que no puede simplemente afirmar que yo soy el peor ser humano en la faz de la Tierra. — Comentó Hans. —, no trate de actuar como la hermana mayor perfecta, porque ambos sabemos que en cuanto me vaya, usted volverá a ignorarla y a encerrarse, porque al parecer lo que usted mejor hace es apartar a las personas de usted.

— Tengo deberes que atender, hasta luego Alteza. — Dijo Elsa prácticamente corriendolo de su oficina.

* * *

Anna se encontraba charlando con Kai. Él mayordomo era como un segundo padre para ella y desde que tenía memoria había estado allí para ella cada vez que lo necesitara, incluso aún la despertaba por las mañanas para que no se quedara dormida.

— De verdad que no comprendo Kai, es que ella es unca cabeza dura. — Comentó la pelirroja mientras que el mayordomo contuvo una carcajada.

— Esa no es precisamente una forma de referirse a la Reina. — Dijo Kai.

— Elsa es mi hermana, y se comporta como todo menos eso. — Dijo Anna. —, podrá ser la Reina de Arendelle, pero somos familia y ella simplemente me ignora sin razón alguna y si acaso hice algo malo ni siquiera se que es, al menos ella podría decirme el por qué me quiere lejos de ella.

— No creo que la Reina desee estar lejos de usted, Princesa. — Opinó el mayordomo. —, creo que debe haber una razón y no pienso que exista alguna culpable, es sólo que, a la Reina le cuesta trabajo hablar sobre sus problemas.

— O hablar sobre cualquier cosa. — Dijo Anna rodando los ojos. —, la quiero, fuimos mejores amigas cuando pequeñas y ahora simplemente...¡Ni siquiera me dijo una palabra cuando nuestros padres murieron, Kai!, ¡Yo estuve en el entierro sin ella y tuve que inventar mil y un excusas a los asistentes del por qué ella no estaba allí conmigo!

— Se que estas dolida por ello, pero te aseguro que ella quería estar contigo, Elsa quiere estar contigo. — Aseguró Kai.—, es verdad que no la conozco tan bien como a ti, pero ella no es ninguna bruja sin corazón, y te quiere.

— ¿Y por qué no quiere que sea feliz?, simplemente cierra las puertas y me aleja de lo que me hace feliz... desea apartarme de la persona que amo.

— ¿Y estas segura de que ese joven es tu felicidad? — Preguntó Kai. — ¿O tan sólo quieres estar con él para alejarte de Elsa y poder salir del castillo?

— El nota mi existencia, Kai. Por primera vez algo no se trató solamente de Elsa mientras que yo soy como una especie de adorno.

— Yo noto su existencia, Alteza y no por eso voy a proponerle matrimonio. — Comentó Kai. —, ¿Haz pensado que Elsa quizá quiere protegerte?, posiblemente el Príncipe Hans no le inspire confianza.

— Elsa ni siquiera quiere conocer a alguien, sólo desea vivir encerrada hasta el día de su muerte.

— ¿Esta segura de eso?, porque, ¿A quién le gustaría vivir encerrado todo el tiempo? — Preguntó Kai. —, la Reina es muy reservada, es verdad, pero créame que también es algo tímida y algo desconfiada. Más no es la villana de la historia.

— Tan sólo quisiera poder entenderla, Kai. — Comentó Anna con tristeza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **VI**

La Reina observaba desde el balcón al par de "enamorados" pasear por el jardín. Llevó hasta sus labios su tasa de té sin quitar la mirada del Príncipe, a pesar de que había ordenado a algunos sirvientes mantenerlos vigilados, no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que Hans estaba en el castillo. Necesitaba deshacerse de él y rápido, pero su hermanita representaba un obstáculo para hacerlo.

Tenía que reconocer que Hans era bastante perseverante y si que sabía como actuar como todo un Príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero algo en él de verdad no le inspiraba confianza a Elsa y no era la repentina pedida de mano a su hermana, simplemente era un extraño presentimiento que nunca desaparecía.

— ¿Más té, Majestad? — Preguntó Gerda. Elsa negó con la cabeza. — Si quiere un consejo, debería aceptar la invitación y acompañarlos en su paseo, le haría bien un poco de aire fresco.

— Gerda. — Se quejó Elsa.

— Mi niña. — Dijo Gerda con ternura. —, han pasado 13 años, tienes la oportunidad de dejar tu encierro y tener una vida normal.

— ¿Normal? — Rió Elsa. — ¿Algo en mi es normal, Gerda?, soy un peligro para Anna, para Arendelle y para todo el mundo. — Dijo Elsa. —, lo mejor para todos es que me mantenga alejada.

— Pero ese joven si que ha logrado hacerte salir de tu habitación, ¿O me equivoco? — Cuestionó Gerda. —, ¿Acaso sientes algo por él? — Elsa entrecerró los ojos claramente molesta a lo que Gerda no pudo hacer otra cosa además de reír. — bien, bien, bien, el joven Príncipe Hans no te interesa de esa forma, pero dime, ¿Acaso son celos de que Anna pueda conocer a alguien, ser amada y tu tengas miedo de acercarte a cualquier persona?

— No es eso Gerda. Sabes que lo que más quiero es que Anna este a salvo y sea feliz — Respondió Elsa. — Amo a Anna, y si para que ella sea feliz tiene que alejarse de mi, irse de Arendelle, del continente, ¡De acuerdo!, pero él no me agrada y se que no la hará realmente feliz, se que esta interesado en la corona y me da miedo que una vez que consiga casarse con Anna dejará de ser así con ella, pero no se como demostrárselo a Anna. Es obvio que confía más en un completo y encantador extraño que es su malvada hermana que la hizo sentir miserable por 13 años.

— Quizá es momento de decirle la verdad — Sugirió Gerda.

— Gerda, en la fiesta traté de decírselo, pero ella quería que Hans estuviera presente, porque ella asegura amarlo y confiar enteramente en él. Si se lo digo, probablemente no me crea, porque; ¿Qué persona puede hacer lo que yo hago?, y si pide una especie de demostración obviamente no voy a dársela, porque no puedo controlarlo. — Dijo Elsa — y si se lo dice a Hans, solo Dios sabe que haría él con esa información.

— ¿Y si pretendieras estar interesada en él? — Elsa se sobresaltó y por poco escupe todo el té. — Si lo que el Príncipe de verdad es la corona, preferiría quedarse contigo en lugar de Anna y así ella vería que tu tenias razón, pero si el sigue queriéndose casar con Anna, tendrás que aceptar que no es tan malo como tu piensas.

— Si yo actuara como si estuviese enamorada de él, Hans sabrá que es una trampa, no lo conozco, pero se que no es un tonto. — Comentó Elsa. — Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

— Por el momento, te sugiero que los acompañes, si de verdad lo quieres lejos de Anna, no permitas que estén mucho tiempo a solas. — Dijo Gerda antes de marcharse.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

— ¡Majestad! — Exclamó el sureño al verla acercarse a donde estaban. — Veo que ya no esta ocupada.

— ¡Elsa! — Gritó Anna con alegría. Estaba dispuesta a abrazar a su hermana mayor, pero Elsa dio un paso atrás. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Terminé lo que estaba haciendo y supuse que un poco de aire fresco no me haría daño — Respondió. — y supuse que si de verdad te agrada el Príncipe Hans, ha de ser por algo así que estoy dispuesta a tratarlo. — Anna estaba muy emocionada —, en cuanto a la boda, olviden que voy a darles mi bendición, al menos no en un futuro muy cercano.

— ¡Eso me basta! — Dijo Anna. — Ya verás que Hans es el indicado para mi, realmente no quiero casarme si tu no me apoyas.

Mientras la pelirroja festejaba lo dicho por la Reina, Hans no podía evitar sentir que la rubia planeaba algo.

— Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Reina Elsa. — Habló Hans. Elsa le dedicó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Al día siguiente Elsa se encontraba escribiendo una carta cuando cierta persona tocó la puerta.

— Adelante — Dijo Elsa y después Hans se introdujo en su oficina. — ¿A que debo su visita, esta vez? — Preguntó Elsa sonriendo, cosa que a Hans le preocupaba, ¿Desde cuando ella era amable con él?

— Simplemente quería agradecerle por acompañarnos ayer. Se que usted no confía en mi y si después de conocernos aún continuo no agradandole prometo que me marcho, pero enserio gracias por la oportunidad.

— Bueno, empezamos con el pie izquierdo y tu lo dijiste, critico a mi hermana por juzgar a una persona sin conocerla, cuando yo he hecho lo mismo y no lo se, quizá podamos agradarnos o ser amigos algún día. — Dijo Elsa sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa que perturbaba a Hans. — En fin, estoy algo ocupada ahora y necesito pedirle a Kai que envíe una carta, si lo ves, ¿Podrías decirle que venga a mi oficina?

— Si gusta yo puedo entregarle la carta a Kai.

— No, en realidad no es nada urgente y prefiero dársela yo misma — Dijo la joven —, simplemente la Princesa Paulina de Damarcya me escribió preguntando si podría llegar a Arendelle unos días y le he dicho que si.

— No sabía que Damarcya tenía relación con Arendelle.

— No la tiene, pero la Princesa hará un largo viaje y Arendelle es el sitio que menos se aleja de su ruta y pueden descansar y abastecerse con alimentos, y pues quizá podamos hacer una especie de tratado comercial entre ambos reinos, después de todo la Princesa Paulina es la regente del reino.

— ¿Hacía donde se dirige la Princesa Paulina?

— ¿Enserio te interesa?, simplemente va a una fiesta con el objetivo de conocer a _alguien_ digamos que cuando el antiguo Rey; su padre murió leyeron su testamento en donde especificaba claramente que ella no tendría la corona hasta casarse, y bueno, ella quiere que el consejo tenga el menor poder posible, y esa es la historia. Fin — Comentó restando importancia al asunto.

— De acuerdo, ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que trae algo entre manos, Majestad? — Preguntó Hans.

— Un tratado comercial que beneficiaria a ambas partes, por supuesto. No es 100% seguro que la Princesa acceda, sin embargo espero convencerla, eso es lo que traigo entre manos, Alteza. — Contestó la Reina con una amable sonrisa, sin embargo Hans no confiaba en ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece

* * *

 **VII**

— Enserio aprecio la oportunidad, jamás terminaré de agradecérselo. — Dijo Hans con amabilidad mientras que la joven Reina sonreía.

— Insisto en que no es nada. — Respondió Elsa sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo. —, para serle sincera creo que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, y lo juzgué muy deprisa, pero realmente me alegra el haber vuelto a empezar, pienso que nadie se estaba beneficiando del como usted y yo actuábamos el uno con el otro.

Ambos se encontraban conversando en la oficina de la Reina, ella al parecer estaba en proceso de firmar algunos acuerdos propuestos por el consejo real, mientras que Hans aguardaba a que Anna se alistara para dar un paseo por el pueblo; aún le parecía increíble que la hermana mayor de su prometida accediera a aquello.

— ¿Sabe algo, Alteza? — Dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacía él. El joven Príncipe negó con la cabeza mientras admiraba el rostro sonriente de la muchacha. — No, olvidelo. — Comentó Elsa desviando la mirada, mas él insistió en que la Reina le dijera lo que ocultaba. — Realmente estaba equivocada respecto a usted, no es como yo imaginaba que sería. — Guardó silencio y fueron acercándose poco a poco, hasta que Hans casi podía tocar los labios de su casi cuñada. — Resultaste ser peor. — Y en ese instante una daga lo atravesó.

Hans despertó respirando de forma agitada. Enserio que el extraño y repentino comportamiento de la Reina para con él comenzaba a afectarlo, es que, por más que tratara de dejar de pensarlo, creía que la joven traía un plan entre manos; uno para deshacerse de él. ¿Cómo podía explicar la amabilidad que Elsa nunca le había mostrado hasta hacía unas semanas?

Esa mujer le provocaba pesadillas; literalmente.

Ella y su maldita sonrisa que le erizaba la piel de los nervios. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser igual de ingenua que su hermana menor?

* * *

oOo

* * *

Era más de media noche y Elsa no conseguía dormir. Sin duda Hans hablaba enserio cuando dijo que no tenía planes de irse y parecía que nada de lo que ella había hecho resultaba, ni siquiera aquella carta que le envió al Rey de las Islas del sur contándole la situación logró que Hans partiera hacía su reino. Y algo le decía que siendo amable con el "novio" de su hermana simplemente provocaba asustar de alguna forma a su inesperado invitado.

Y por más que tratara de cambiar su opinión respecto al Príncipe sureño no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Una parte de ella le decía que si aquel pelirrojo no desaparecía de sus vidas pronto provocaría más de un problema en Arendelle.

Pero ella aún tenía varias cartas bajo la manga, y en cuanto saliera el sol llegaría una de esas cartas: La Princesa Paulina de Damarcya. Una joven heredera que estaba practicamiente desesperada por contraer nupcias y según rumores era muy bonita, además de que Damarcya era un Reino muy grande y prospero, se podría decir que cualquier aspirante a un trono caería rendido a los pies. Y si estaba en lo correcto; Hans lo que buscaba era precisamente eso.

Y entonces lo alejaría de Anna, así no podría herir a su hermanita. Quizá la Princesa de Arendelle era ingenua, pero si que merecía tener a su lado a alguien que la amara por ser Anna y no por ser la segunda en la linea de sucesión a un trono.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Llegó el sol y Elsa se sentía muy cansada debido a que había dormido muy poco, sin embargo tomo una ducha y se alistó para darle la bienvenida a su invitada. Había pasado antes de salir de palacio; a la habitación de Anna, sin embargo la pelirroja continuaba profundamente dormida.

A quien desafortunadamente se encontró en el camino fue a Hans, pero de inmediato mostró una sonrisa y como se había vuelto costumbre se había dirigido a él como si fuesen grandes amigos.

— Buenos días, Alteza. — Saludó la joven. — Espero que haya pasado una buena noche. — Hans simplemente deseo tomarla por el cuello debido a que ella actuaba como si supiera exactamente lo que ese comportamiento provocaba en él.

— Pase una buena noche, gracias por preguntar. — Dijo Hans. — ¿Usted durmió bien?.

Elsa simplemente deseaba que su falta de sueño no fuese evidente.

— Excelente. — Contestó la Reina. —, voy hacía el muelle, tenemos invitados. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? — Preguntó con algo de timidez e incomodidad.

Si bien sabía que algunos podrían pensar mal de verlos juntos por el muelle también debía aprovechar una de las pocas oportunidades de ganarse a la hermana de su prometida, puesto que Elsa era una parte fundamental para que sus planes resultaran tal y como Hans lo tenía pensado, y además estaba el hecho de que la Reina no se estaba comportando tan distante y fría como en un inicio, lo cual podría facilitar las cosas para el Príncipe.

— Me encantaría — Accedió Hans.

Era bastante temprano y las calles de Arendelle se encontraban un poco vacías, sin duda el reino poseía un paisaje envidiable y a pesar de que el clima no era para nada parecido al de Las islas del sur, Hans tenía que admitir que le agradaba el de Arendelle. Elsa y él iban en un carruaje y todo el tiempo la joven estuvo mirando a través de la ventana y a pesar de que la rubia se esforzara por ocultarlo, Hans podía notar lo maravillada que estaba por el mundo exterior; lo cual lo hacía preguntarse aún más el porque del encierro de Elsa.

— Bonito, ¿No le parece? — Cuestionó el extranjero.

— Si, es bastante bello. — Respondió con indiferencia la joven Reina. — Ya casi llegamos — Añadió.

— A pasado poco desde su coronación y ya tiene un segundo invitado, creo que es un gran avance.

— Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que usted se auto invitó, la Princesa Paulina sería la primera. — Dijo de forma amable y un poco risueña. —, si le soy sincera el invitar a personas aquí no es lo mio, pero realmente espero mejorar en ello, así Arendelle se beneficiaría.

— ¿Invitar a personas a Arendelle por mero interés?, Vaya, no conocía esa faceta suya, Majestad.

— Príncipe Hans, con el mayor respeto posible, creo que todos los Reyes, Príncipes, etcétera, hacen cosas con el único objetivo de enriquecer a su reino, ser menos vulnerables en caso de una guerra, incluso sigo pensando que usted vino aquí, al igual que muchos con uno de esos objetivos, pero, estoy consciente de que Arendelle es un reino pequeño, pero con riquezas deseadas por muchos otros, y bueno, su relación con otros reinos no es la optima, es decir, hay tratados de comercio, y funcionan bastante bien, pero muchos reinos firmaron esos acuerdos cuando mi padre estaba al mando. Lo que significa que posiblemente no crean que una mujer al mando sea lo mejor, no me conocen y no puedo pedirles que confíen en mi, pero cuando llegue el momento de renovar esos tratados, ¿Querrían hacerlo?, pretendo mejorar socialmente hablando y de cierta manera demostrar que puedo dirigir un reino de igual forma que lo hizo mi padre.

— O mejor que él. — Comentó el pelirrojo. —, le concedo un punto por abrir las puertas de vez en cuando a otros reinos, Arendelle ha sido por los últimos 13 años todo un misterio, muchas personas deseaban conocerlo y descubrir los secretos que según ellos aquí se esconden, le sorprendería la clase de cosas que escuché sobre su reino antes de venir.

— La gente disfruta inventar toda clase de teorías o chismes — Dijo ella de forma rápida. — Y bueno, como le dije pretendo ser la Reina que Arendelle necesita, dar mi mejor esfuerzo, pero aún necesito practica en cuanto a convivir con otras personas se refiere, resulta que la teoría es muy diferente a la practica y realmente no quiero arruinar nada, no quiero decir algo que pueda malinterpretarse y provocar una guerra, ¿Entiende?

— Supongo que si.

— Es por eso que, quería pedirle un favor.

— ¿La Reina Elsa de Arendelle necesita mi ayuda? — Preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

— Que no se le suba a la cabeza, Alteza. — Habló ella. — Necesito que enserio me apoye en esto. Usted sabe socializar y por alguna razón sabe que decir todo el tiempo, como tratar a las personas, en fin, una habilidad que yo no poseo. En cuanto a mi hermana; la quiero y debo reconocer que es más sociable que yo, pero dudo que sepa en que momento y lugar deba o no deba decir ciertas cosas. Arendelle ha permanecido cerrado para otros reinos por 13 años y nunca antes había tenido que hacer algo como esto.

Y en ese momento Hans vio la perfecta oportunidad para hacer un gran avance en la realización de su plan. Sin duda la dichosa Princesa Paulina había aparecido en el momento indicado.

Y entonces llegaron justo a tiempo al muelle. Elsa y Hans recibieron a la Princesa invitada. Paulina era castaña, alta, delgada, y debía reconocer que poseía una notable belleza.

 _— Pero no tan bella como la Reina de Arendelle. —_ Pensó Hans y al instante se sacudió ligeramente para apartar ese pensamiento, porque, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?, Elsa de Arendelle era un simple obstáculo del cual debía deshacerse tarde o temprano.

— Majestad, agradezco el brindarme su hospitalidad. — Dijo la joven.

— Me alegra que haya llegado sana y salva, espero que su estadía en Arendelle sea placentera. — Dijo Elsa. —, puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite, es todo un honor tenerla como invitada. Por cierto, le presento al Príncipe Hans de Las islas del sur, quien también se encuentra de visita.

— Alteza. — Dijo Hans haciendo una reverencia.

Hubo un pequeño recorrido por el pueblo antes de volver a palacio y a pesar de que los tres estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, Hans notó el como en ocasiones la Reina se disculpaba antes de "tener que retirarse un momento" dejándolo solo con la Princesa extranjera.

Y entonces lo entendió: Princesa heredera, hermosa, en busca de un esposo para acceder al trono; la trampa perfecta para Hans Westergard, si intentaba cualquier cosa con Paulina, eso le confirmaría a Elsa todas sus sospechas, lo cual, no era nada bueno para él.

— Esa tramposa. — Murmuró Hans con enojo.

— ¿Dijo algo, Alteza?. — Preguntó Paulina con curiosidad.

— Nada.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero estoy segura de que dijo algo. — Comentó ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es solo que, la Reina Elsa y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo. — Dijo él.

— Parece ser una buena persona, aunque parece algo nerviosa, quizá debido a que Arendelle se aparto de todo el resto del mundo. Sin embargo no parece ser una persona agresiva o grosera, por así decirlo.

— Es algo desconfiada. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, digamos que estoy cortejando a su hermana menor y creo que ella piensa que mis intenciones no son las mejores y que todo lo que me interesa es obtener una corona, así que enserio supuse que te había invitado para ponerme a prueba.

— En realidad yo le pedí que permitiera que mi barco se detuviera aquí para que pudiésemos descansar, comprar más comida para el camino, y realmente deseaba conocer este reino, es incluso más bonito de lo que me habían contado. Y como te dije, la Reina no parece ser una mala persona, creo que enserio se esfuerza por conversar conmigo y en estas pocas horas he notado que al parecer contigo se le facilita un poco más, y quizá, solo quizá, lo que ocurre es que este celosa.

— ¿Celosa? — Preguntó desconcertado Hans.

— Si dices que no parece agradarle mucho el hecho de que cortejes a su hermana, probablemente sea porque en el fondo le gustas.

Oficialmente la Princesa Paulina si que estaba loca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Frozen y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Tan solo los uso por diversión y no con el fin de obtener algún tipo de ganancia.

* * *

 **VIII**

Hans no paraba de caminar en círculos en su habitación. Sin duda el que la Reina de Arendelle se sintiese atraída hacía él le parecía una completa y total locura, sin embargo no conseguía sacar de su cabeza la teoría de la Princesa Paulina; quien había insistido en que la monarca estaba celosa y lo amaba. En definitiva las personas estaban locas.

Primero la Princesa de Arendelle y su inagotable energía, después Elsa comportándose extraña y por último una extranjera planeando la boda entre la Reina de Arendelle y él. En momentos como esos comenzaba a extrañar la normalidad de las islas del sur, allí por lo menos no sucedía nada fuera de lo común, en realidad, en su experiencia como almirante jamás había sentido que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza; hasta ahora. Sin duda Arendelle era un lugar donde extrañas e inexplicables cosas pasaban.

Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se le saldrían de las manos tarde o temprano, por lo cual era mejor que se apresurase a convencer a la rubia de concederle la mano en matrimonio de Anna, pero debía hacerlo con sutileza para que la joven Reina no lo acusara de ser "un interesado".

Si, iba a ser difícil.

* * *

Mientras que en las Islas del Sur el Rey James Westergard comenzaba a impacientarse debido a la ausencia del menor de sus hijos. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle le había enviado cartas explicando la situación y solicitaba su apoyo para que Hans regresara a su reino natal, sin embargo el pelirrojo había ignorado las ordenes de dos Reyes; bueno, de un Rey y una Reina, y se rehusaba a partir de Noruega.

— Ya sabes como es Hans. — Comentó Klaus; el mayor de sus hijos. — Siempre aventurándose y metiéndose en donde no lo llaman. Solo espero que esta vez no se meta en un gran problema.

— Tu hermano ha osado desobedecerme al haber ido a Arendelle en primer lugar. Tu ibas a ir en representación de las Islas del sur y te dejaste convencer por tu hermanito de cederle tu lugar a pesar de que yo le dije que no iba a dejarlo ir, tenía que cumplir con sus deberes; cosa que Hans siempre suele evadir.

— Hans adora conocer nuevos lugares, el nunca había estado en Arendelle; es decir, estuvo 13 años apartado del mundo y mi hermanito estaba emocionado, además debes de reconocer que pocas veces lo tomas en cuenta en ese tipo de cosas, es como si no confiaras en él, ya es suficiente con que algunos de mis hermanos lo molesten, deberías reconocer que tiene potencial y se que el haría un gran trabajo representando a las Islas del sur, sin embargo, seguramente el lugar es incluso más hermoso de como recuerdo y quiere recorrerlo un poco más o posiblemente hay una chica de por medio.

— O una corona de por medio. — Comentó el Rey notablemente molesto. — Soy consciente de las burlas que algunos de mis hijos. Se que se esfuerza por demostrarme que puede lograr grandes cosas, la cosa es, que Hans no necesita demostrarme nada, yo se que es un gran joven. Sin embargo a pesar de que es inteligente a veces actúa de manera _no muy grata._ No hay que ser un genio para deducir que Hans espera convertirse en Rey para que así sus hermanos no puedan seguir diciéndole que jamás sera alguien en la vida y bueno, la Reina Elsa es joven, soltera, dicen que es bella, seguramente al haber sido coronada y además ser mayor de edad el consejo quiere que busque esposo, es decir, su deber como Reina es darle a Arendelle un heredero, y pues, seguramente tu hermanito esta allá tratando de conquistar su corazón.

— Bueno, si lo logra eso beneficiaría a nuestro reino.

— Lo traeré a casa jalándolo de las orejas — Dijo el monarca antes de encaminarse a la puerta de su estudio.

— Espera, ¿Qué? — Pregunto alarmado Klaus. — ¡Padre, es una locura!, Hans no tiene 5 años, es un adulto que sabe lo que hace, ¿O que crees?, ¿Acaso piensas que Hans esta planeando un regicidio con el único fin de gobernar Arendelle? — Preguntó Klaus en forma de burla, el tan solo imaginar a su hermanito pensando cometer un delito le parecía algo imposible.

— Partiré lo antes posible y ese muchachito me va a escuchar, ¡Me va a escuchar! — Exclamó James antes de irse de la habitación.

* * *

Anna y Hans paseaban por el amplio jardín de palacio. Anna hablaba sin parar mientras que el joven escuchaba y reía de vez en cuando.

— Oh Hans, no sabes cuanto me alegro de haberte conocido. — Dijo la Princesa. — Me haces muy feliz, desde que llegaste las cosas han cambiado por aquí, Elsa rara vez esta en su habitación, es decir, no se si lo haz notado, pero pasa más tiempo vigilandonos como si fuésemos a cometer algo ilegal.

— Dudo que ella piense que tu harías algo como eso, eres la chica más dulce que existe en el mundo. — Comentó Hans haciendo sonrojar a Anna. —, he hablado con su Majestad y créeme, si desconfía de alguien; es de mi. Ella simplemente desea que su hermanita este a salvo.

— Aunque lo que dices tendría sentido en cualquier relación de hermanas, me cuesta pensar que soy realmente importante para Elsa. — Dijo Anna poniéndose un poco cabizbaja. —, antes eramos las mejores amigas, pensé que eramos inseparables, pero una mañana sus cosas ya no estaban en nuestra habitación y cuando fui a buscarla, ella me vio y simplemente se encerró. Realmente creí que algún día lograría convencerla de jugar conmigo y las cosas volverían a ser como antes, algunas veces pensé que despertaría de un mal sueño y allí estaría Elsa para tranquilizarme y nos divertiríamos jugando. Pero, el tiempo pasó y ella no..., Elsa y yo nunca volvimos a ser como antes. Ella me lastimó Hans, dudo mucho que le haya importado el que yo me haya puesto a llorar frente a su puerta suplicándole que saliera, así que, me cuesta creer que lo que ella te haya llegado a decir sea verdad.

— Anna. — Dijo Hans acercándose a la joven para posteriormente darle un abrazo que tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja. Sin embargo Anna no dudo en corresponder el gesto y rodear a Hans con sus brazos. — No se que haya hecho cambiar de esa manera a tu hermana, pero te prometo que yo jamás te ignoraré. No eres invisible Anna; no para mi.

— Hans...te amo. — El Príncipe la miró con ternura antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella y darle un tierno y dulce beso. Anna cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse una de esas Princesas de los cuentos. Con Hans sentía que vivía en un sueño; uno del cual no deseaba despertar.

* * *

— Dios. — Exclamó la Princesa Paulina. Elsa se encontraba en shock al ver la escena que ambas sin querer habían visto. Ambas gobernantes se encontraban en la oficina de la Reina tratando de acordar un tratado de comercio y establecer alguna ruta de comercio conveniente para ambos reinos cuando su vista se había desviado hacía la ventana. Y en ese momento ambas habían observado la manera en la cual Hans había besado a la hermana menor de Elsa.

— De acuerdo, ¿Continuamos? — Habló Elsa con incomodidad tratando de no hablar al respecto del tema del beso.

— Es que, Dios. — Dijo Paulina aún con la mirada fija en la pareja. — ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

— Oye si acaso a ti te atrae el Príncipe de las islas del sur, quizá...

— ¿Atraerme el Príncipe Hans? ¿A mi? — Preguntó riendo la joven. —, es solo que..., perdón si soy algo entrometida, pero, ¡Ustedes dos son..!, es decir, tu le gustas a él.

Elsa estaba segura de que de haber estado bebiendo algo lo hubiese escupido en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? — Cuestionó confundida la rubia.

— Tú le gustas y él te gusta a ti. — Elsa la miraba como si necesitara atención médica urgente. — ¡Es más que obvio que ustedes se atraen!, a ti te molesta que salga con tu hermana porque estas celosa...

— De acuerdo, si me molesta que salga con mi hermana; si es que a _eso_ se le puede llamar salir, pero créeme, no es porque Hans Westergard me guste. — Interrumpió Elsa. — ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, Él ni siquiera me agrada y yo no soy precisamente su persona favorita en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?, es decir, es tan obvio. — Comentó Paulina. —, no es con el fin de ofender, pero la Princesa Anna es algo..., simplemente la veo con el Príncipe Hans y no puedo evitar sentir que es algo forzado e irreal, si quiere mi opinión ustedes dos harían una linda pareja. Incluso podría combinar sus nombres.

— ¿Para qué?

— Simple diversión. — Respondió Paulina. — Por ejemplo, Hansla. — Elsa alzó una ceja. — ¿Elsans?, ¿Westegarendelle? — La Reina hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea. — De acuerdo, ese si que fue malo, ¿Qué opinas de Helsa?, me gusta como suena.

— Con el mayor respeto posible, Alteza. Debo decirle que creo que ha perdido la cabeza, porque estoy total y completamente segura de que no me siento atraída por el Príncipe de las islas del sur y obviamente yo no le gusto. No de esa manera. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Y de que manera si? — Preguntó la extranjera con curiosidad.

— Opino que lo más conveniente es que continuemos con el trabajo. — Dijo Elsa dando por terminada aquella extraña e incomoda conversación.

* * *

Necesitaba hablar con Gerda, realmente lo que ocupaba en ese momento era uno de sus consejos. Su plan de que Hans se "enamorara" de una Princesa heredera y dejara a Anna había fracasaso y ahora tenía en casa a una loca chica que tenía fantasías con que Hans y ella (Elsa) confesaban estar enamorados el uno del otro.

— Gerda — Los sirvientes miraban sorprendidos a la joven Reina, puesto que era extraño que algún miembro de la familia real bajase a la cocina. Elsa se dirigió a la entrada de los empleados y allí vio a Gerda junto a un chico rubio. — Gerda, te necesito.

— ¡Majestad! — Exclamó alarmada la mujer. — Usted no debería estar aquí, es inapropiado que una joven de la realeza este en este lugar.

— ¿Majestad? — Dijo sorprendido el joven haciendo una rápida y torpe reverencia; acción que imitó el reno del muchacho, lo cual sorprendió a la Reina, sin embargo no dijo nada y su vista se volvió a Gerda.

— Él es Kristoff Bjorgman. Vende hielo, es verano y necesitamos hielo para mantener los alimentos frescos y en el mejor estado posible, además de que usted disfruta el té helado.

— El Sr. Franklin enfermó y me pidió de favor que yo me encargase esta vez de traer el hielo hasta el castillo, espero que eso no moleste a su Majestad.

— No, en lo absoluto. — Dijo Elsa. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía quien era el Sr. Franklin y desde cierta perspectiva le parecía irónico que tuviesen que gastar dinero en hielo cuando ella en lo personal tenía un _problemita_ con el hielo. La Reina observó al curioso compañero del vendedor de hielo. — ¿Eso es un reno? — Preguntó. Posiblemente era lo más obvio del mundo, pero Elsa solo había visto renos en dibujos de sus libros.

— Mmm...¿Si? — Respondió el hombre. — Su nombre es Sven — Agregó al ver como la joven miraba a su amigo. Hasta parecía maravillada de ver un animal que prácticamente se veía todos los días en Arendelle.

— Es un lindo nombre — Comentó tímidamente la Reina. Sven pareció alegrarse puesto que se dispuso a acercarse a la Reina para lamerle el rostro; tal y como lo haría un perro. La joven instintivamente retrocedió, realmente a pesar de que sus guantes lograban contener sus poderes le asustaba tener algún tipo de contacto físico con un ser vivo, en sus peores pesadillas convertía a todos en estatuas de hielo y cuanto más se esforzaba por revertir el daño las cosas se tornaban mucho peores.

— Sven — Lo reprendió Kristoff. — Esta bien, no hay nada de que temer, Majestad. Sven no lastimaría a nadie. — Comentó el rubio. — Me disculpo del comportamiento de mi amigo, no suele reaccionar de esa forma.

— Esta bien, no se preocupe. — Dijo Elsa — No soy muy buena con los animales, supongo que quien tiene ese don es mi hermana...

La Reina paro de hablar para quedarse pensativa un momento.

Tenía una idea.

* * *

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí Elsa? — Preguntó Anna mientras seguía a Elsa. Le había parecido extraño que su hermana apareciera simplemente para _querer mostrarle algo_ sin decirle de que se trataba. Además le parecía raro que se encontraran en la cocina; cuando Anna era niña adoraba pasearse por todo lo largo y ancho de palacio, sin embargo su madre le decía que no era apropiado para una _Princesita_ que estuviese en los sitios designados a los empleados; uno de esos sitios era la cocina.

— Vinieron a traer hielo, y hay un reno; uno real. — Dijo Elsa.

— Si bueno, normalmente eso pasa cuando traen hielo. — Comentó Anna confundida. En una de las muchas ocasiones en las que había desobedecido a su madre y bajado a la cocina había visto el como entregaban el hielo, y había un reno.

— Bueno, su nombre es Sven y pensé que querrías verlo. Creo que es...tierno. — Dijo al no ocurrirsele nada mejor. No esperaba que Anna reaccionara de esa forma, Anna solía emocionarse de forma exagerada por casi todo.

En ese momento visualizaron a Sven y la Princesa se acercó a él y no tardo en acariciarlo y hablarle como si fuese un bebé.

— Usted debe ser la Princesa Anna. — La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del rubio. No se había percatado de su presencia.

— Si — Respondió dulcemente. De inmediato el vendedor de hielo se dispuso a hacer una reverencia, pero la Princesa lo detuvo. — Eso no es necesario, no hace falta que hagas eso. — Dijo ella. — Es un reno muy lindo, Sven ¿Cierto?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— Y tu eres... — Habló la pelirroja.

— Kristoff. — Dijo el hombre. La Princesa sonrió antes de volver a darle toda su atención a Sven, quien gustoso aceptaba el cariño de la chica pecosa.

* * *

Elsa iba de regreso a su oficina cuando en el camino se topo a Hans.

— Reina Elsa. Me alegra verla — Dijo Hans. — Estoy buscando a Anna, ¿Usted la ha visto? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— No se donde esta, seguramente esta paseando por los pasillos. — Respondió de forma apresurada. — Ahora, si me lo permite tengo asuntos que atender. — Cuando se dispuso a seguir con su camino el Príncipe le bloqueo el paso.

— Ustedes estaban juntas hace un momento, me sorprendió que tuviesen un tiempo de calidad como hermanas. Es muy lindo de su parte. — Agregó el pelirrojo. — Seguro usted tiene una idea de donde esta o podría decirme hacía que dirección fue.

— Realmente no se donde pueda estar en este instante. — Dijo la Reina rodeando al Príncipe para poder alejarse de allí. Sin embargo Hans la tomó de la mano y ella al intentar soltarse se vio desprendida de uno de sus guantes. Rápidamente oculto su mano entre la falda de su vestido y extendió su otro brazo para intentar recuperar la prenda, pero el pelirrojo lo apartó de su alcance.

Ella comenzaba a sentir el como la temperatura descendía y seguramente aquello no había pasado desapercibido por el Príncipe.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Aquí Wildy reportándose con un nuevo capitulo de Hasta que termine. Y bueno, por fin apareció Kristoff ¡Y Sven!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven la Princesa Paulina es Helsa shipper xD y bueno, con la aparición de Kristoff pues el Hanna pronto llegara a su fin, y ¿Saben que significa eso?...

6.6

Ahora el Rey de las Islas del sur quiere jalarle las orejas a nuestro querido pelirrojo y arrastrarlo hasta casa, y bueno ahora con la aparición del apuesto y tierno Kristoforo las cosas si que se le complican cada vez más a Hans.

Y bueno, respecto a esa última escena, ¿Creen que Hans descubra el secretito de la Reina?

Muchas gracias a A Frozen Fan que siempre me deja hermosos y sexys reviews. Realmente no recuerdo si respondí algún review del capitulo pasado, así que aquí dejare las respuestas.

 **A Frozen Fan** Si, se que las discusiones Helsa pueden llegar a ser divertidas en cualquier fanfic xD, para la tranquilidad de tu corazoncito Helsa el romance entre esos dos si va a ocurrir en algún momento, pero no quiero apresurarlo demasiado porque pienso que sería poco creíble y no soy muy fan del insta-love. Lamento si te hice esperar demasiado esta vez. Y enserio espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo de hoy.

 **MirrAniy** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y bueno, no me molesta que no te haya gustado en un principio, si se que Anna es un personaje pues complejo, se que el comportamiento que tiene en la película y en otros fics es resultado de que por 13 años su hermana pareció ignorarla y estaba prácticamente sola. Pretendo mejorar el como muestro a Anna en este fic, y bueno, en cuanto a la forma de pensar de Hans respecto a ella cambiara pero en un futuro, ya que pues el "Hanna" de este fic no es real, ya sabes, Hans simplemente finge y realmente no conoce a Anna como para tener una mejor opinión sobre ella. Me alegra mucho que ahora te guste esta historia y que realmente hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

 **Frozen2015** No se si es una falla de mi computadora, pero tu review me aparece dos veces. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y mi otro fic _En momentos desesperados_ la verdad no planeo darle una continuación a ese fic, pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Realmente la idea que me sugeriste para el fic Kristanna es muy buena, espero poder escribirlo porque enserio me parece una trama bastante interesante.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

— ¡Devuélvamelo! — Dijo Elsa volviendo a extender su brazo para recuperar su guante. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más.

"Arendelle tiene un clima frío, podría ser normal" trataba de convencerse a ella misma, Hans no tenía porque sospechar de que ella era la responsable de aquel cambio.

— Antes quiero saber que se trae entre manos. — Dijo el pelirrojo. — De pronto usted es pura amabilidad y dulzura para conmigo, y confieso que es algo... perturbador.

— Solo intentaba ser una mejor anfitriona, no pensé que le molestara. — Dijo ella.

"No sientas, no sientas" Se decía en su mente una y otra vez. Debía evitar crear siquiera un copo de nieve.

— ¿Podría devolverme mi guante, Alteza? —Pidió la rubia. El pelirrojo tembló ligeramente, a pesar de que Elsa no se veía afectada por el frío si podía percibir el hecho de la baja temperatura. — No tengo tiempo para esto. — Dijo fastidiada antes de girarse y disponerse a ir a su habitación en busca de un guante más.

Si podía controlar sus poderes mientras se duchaba, podía mantenerlos ocultos durante el camino a su recámara.

Pero nuevamente Hans se interpuso.

— ¿Qué es lo que su Majestad oculta? — Cuestionó el Príncipe.

— Debo retirarme. — Dijo ella. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no parecía dispuesto a ceder hasta obtener la verdad por parte de la soberana. — Príncipe Hans, no deseo ser grosera con usted o con alguien más, pero enserio necesito que se aparte y me deje proseguir con mi camino.

— Usted oculta algo.

— Todos tenemos secretos, Alteza. — Dijo la joven acercándose lentamente al pelirrojo. —, apuesto que usted también tiene algunos que no desea sean revelados.

Hans observaba detenidamente a la joven mientras ésta acortaba la distancia entre ambos. Con un hábil movimiento, la joven recuperó la prenda que le había sido arrebatada.

Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante antes de perderse entre los pasillos. Hans simplemente estaba impresionado.

* * *

Mientras, Anna entretenía al repartidor de hielo haciéndole una y mil preguntas sobre cómo eran las montañas y alguna que otra duda respecto a los renos. El rubio estaba algo incómodo y un poco frustrado de la presencia de la hiperactiva joven.

— Yo jamás he ido a las montañas...a decir verdad jamás he salido del castillo, y créeme es aburrido, no hay muchas cosas que hacer y seguramente tú si que haz tenido aventura, emoción. — Decía la Princesa sin darle oportunidad a Kristoff de siquiera opinar algo. —¡Tu trabajo debe ser tan divertido!, lo que daría por poder ir alguna vez...

— Alteza, creo que el joven tiene muchas entregas por hacer y el hielo no dura para siempre. — Intervino Gerda.

— Oh, es verdad. — Comentó apenada Anna. — fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos. — Dijo refiriéndose a Kristoff y Sven. La pelirroja acarició una última vez a Sven antes de adentrarse en el palacio.

— Bueno, debo irme. — Comentó Kristoff a Gerda. La mujer solo sonrió antes de verlo partir a terminar su jornada de trabajo.

* * *

Anna subió las escaleras y se dispuso a encontrar a Hans, pero en su camino se encontró con la Princesa Paulina.

— Princesa Anna. — Saludó la extranjera haciendo una perfecta reverencia. — Es un gusto verla, pienso que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos un poco.

— ¿Conocernos? — No es que a Anna le molestara en lo absoluto convivir con la Princesa, pero era extraño que se interesara en convivir con ella en lugar de estar con Elsa intentando obtener algo para su reino.

— Claro, con la Reina Elsa estoy intentando, bueno, estamos intentando crear algún acuerdo que beneficie a nuestros reinos, y me gusta conocer a la familia de los reinos con los que hago alianzas para ya sabe, saber si podría confiar en ustedes, no lo tome a mal, ni como algo personal.

— Descuide. — Dijo Anna. —¿Sobre que quiere que hablemos?

— Bueno, no lo sé, quizá podemos empezar diciendo las cosas que nos gustan o no. —Dijo Paulina. — por ejemplo, me gustan las frambuesas, pero no tolero el durazno.

— Me gusta el chocolate. —Dijo Anna sin saber muy bien que decir. Seguramente la Princesa Paulina y Elsa habían pasado horas charlando sobre política, economía y administración, y Anna también sabía de eso, no eran sus temas favoritos, pero podía tener una conversación sobre ellos si al menos le dieran la oportunidad, pero aquí estaba la Princesa Paulina haciéndole preguntas simples haciéndola sentir como si todos pensaran que ella solo era un adorno, una chica boba que siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermana mayor; quien era perfecta. — y siendo sincera las frambuesas me desagradan. —Dijo antes de despedirse amablemente y apartarse.

La Princesa Paulina quedó algo desconcertada, pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento de que quizá ella no le agradaba a Anna y regresar a la habitación de huéspedes que le había sido asignada.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación Elsa caminaba de un lado a otro buscando tranquilizarse, realmente Hans había estado cerca de descubrir su secreto y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pasaría si el pelirrojo lo llegase a averiguar, ¿La chantajearía?, obviamente.

En definitiva la Reina no confiaba en el sureño y dudaba mucho poder hacerlo algún día. Lo que temía era que Hans deduciera que su secreto estaba relacionado con sus guantes y volviese a intentar quitárselos. No sabía si podría volver a tener el control por tanto tiempo.

Por más que desconfiara y no le agradará, no deseaba congelarlo accidentalmente.

Tenía que idear una manera de evitar que eso volviese a ocurrir, pero apartarse definitivamente no era una opción, no podía dejarle el camino libre a Hans para que lograra su cometido; cualquiera que fuese este, pero seguramente no era bueno.

Tenía que proteger a Anna.

* * *

— ¡Allí estas! — Exclamó Hans con alivio. — Te estuve buscando, tu hermana me dijo que no sabía en donde te habías metido, ¿Te metiste en algún lío?

— Estaba en la cocina, Elsa lo sabía. Quizá te mintió para no escandalizar a nadie con el hecho de que se supone que una Princesa no debe estar en la cocina. — Explicó Anna. —, pensé que Elsa se quedaría un poco más, pero no me di cuenta de en que momento se fue, parecía emocionada por el reno.

— ¿Reno? — Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

— Si, al parecer Elsa había bajado a buscar a Gerda y justo en ese momento llegó el repartidor de hielo, y Elsa enserio quería mostrarme al reno, lo cual es extraño. Elsa queriendo compartir algo conmigo y no creí que Elsa fuera del tipo de persona al que le agradaran los animales.

— Algo me dice que tu hermana es toda una caja de sorpresas.

— Y que lo digas.

* * *

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. No había querido salir en lo que restaba del día. No quería ver a nadie.

Los toquidos se volvieron más insistentes. Gerda no tocaba de esa manera, mucho menos Kai. ¿Sería Anna?

Frustrada abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al Príncipe allí, sin darle tiempo de protestar el colorado se introdujo en los aposentos de la Reina. Elsa cerró la puerta temiendo que alguien lo encontrara allí, seguramente pensarían lo peor.

— ¿Como se atreve a venir a mi habitación y entrar como si estuviese en su casa? — Se quejó Elsa en voz baja.

— Usted es una... — Comentó Hans. — Admito que es astuta, pero, ¿enserio preferiría que un plebeyo desposara a su hermana?, no crea que no se lo que planeaba "presentándole al reno"

— Fuera de mi habitación — Dijo ella con firmeza.

— No se que es lo que usted espera de mi, jamás le he faltado al respeto, he sido amable.

— demasiado amable.

— Lo dice la persona que estuvo sonriéndome todo el tiempo, su repentina amabilidad no hizo otra cosa más que asustarme. — Dijo Hans. —, ¿Por qué no solo me dice que quiere de mí?

— Qué seas honesto. — Dijo ella. —, se que solo finges ser amable, que finges sentir algo por mi hermana, y si, preferiría que se casara con un plebeyo a que se case con un mentiroso como tú, yo solo quiero que conozca a más personas antes de tomar una decisión tan drástica como casarse, tú dejarás de fingir ser el Príncipe azul una vez que obtengas lo que quieres y no dejare que la lastimes.

— Como si le importara el bienestar a Anna. Usted la apartó y a penas le dirige la palabra.

— Tu no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que dices. — Habló ella. —, y enserio, ¿Realmente te importa mi relación con Anna?, porque yo lo dudo mucho, simplemente soy un estorbo para tus planes, necesitas mi bendición para poder casarte con Anna y no pienso dártela aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

— Quizá la Princesa Paulina este en lo cierto y usted esté celosa.

— ¿Celosa?, ¿De usted? Por favor.

— Quizá no le agradó la idea de que yo me fijara en Anna desde un inicio y no en usted.

— O quizá usted temía correr la misma suerte de algunos de sus hermanos y que yo lo rechazara, entonces decidió tomar otro camino. Pero se que tú deseas solo la corona, igual que todos los que intentan algo conmigo.

— Si acaso yo quisiera algo con usted, la estaría cortejando y no a su hermana, y créame, usted no se resistiría.

Elsa alzó su mano dispuesta a abofetear al pelirrojo, pero él lo impidió y la atrajo hacía él.

Elsa se alarmó por la casi inexistente distancia que los separaba en ese momento.

— Yo jamás me sentiría atraída por usted, Alteza. — Dijo tratando de conservar la calma.


End file.
